1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a bib and more particularly to a disposable bib which is useful in the same manner as the standard cloth bibs used on babys, patients and the like to protect clothing and undergarments especially while eating.
2. Background Art
Various constructions for bibs, disposable or otherwise, are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,565 to Gardner, discloses a disposable bib with a tuck-in member to tuck in under a child's clothing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,888 to Jesse, discloses a bib having a thickened or padded neck-notch which is covered with a powder to reduce chaffing and irritation. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,750 to Mink, a bib is disclosed having a neck opening which is adjustable by a drawstring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,200 to Shamyer discloses a disposable bib with interlocking straps for maintaining the bib around a child's neck and which lends itself to stacking in superimposed quantities for packaging storage and shipment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,279 to Brown discloses a disposable bib having a front surface which is of a ribbed material defining diamond-shaped apertures to expose the interior of the bib and catch and direct spilled food. The bib further includes as absorbent material disposable napkins held in stack alignment inside the bib. U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,807 to Strauss discloses a disposable bib wherein the bottom of the bib may be turned up and fastened to provide a receptacle protecting the lap of the diner. U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,157 to Marder et al. discloses a disposable bib with improved means for adjusting and securing the bib around the neck of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,776 to Gruenwald discloses a disposable bib which is secured to the shoulders of the wearer.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,250 to Savin et al. discloses a disposable bib having a neck opening and a pair of tear away tie strips for securing about the neck of the wearer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,495,658; 4,523,333 and 4,523,334 are directed to disposable bibs with improved fastening means.